Fusion Reborn 2: Dracon returns
by ssj Goku
Summary: Dracon has reuturned as he wants revenge for when Goku killed him 1 year ago Goku and Vegeta can't beat him alone and there is only one way to win fusion reborn! this is the sequel to Goku and Vegeta's new jobs
1. Tragedy on earth

"Oh it looks like Goku has progressed to the semi final match of the world martial arts tournament!" Brad announces

The crowd cheers as Goku waves to the crowd in his laughing way

"Alright Goku beat them all!" Chi- chi shouts from the crowd

"I will Chi- chi dear" Goku replies

"Look at Kakarot he's been excited about this tournament for weeks and now he's the centre of attention" Vegeta cackled to Piccolo

"I know but in some cases he's always like this" Piccolo replied

As the world martial arts tournament progresses into it's final round in the other world a familiar face is plotting his revenge with dire consequences

**Dragonball Z movie 16 Fusion reborn 2: Dracon returns **

Meanwhile in the fiery depths of hell or HFIL as most people call it Dracon the all powerful super saiyan is creating havoc as he plots his revenge against Goku for killing him on earth 1 year ago

"I can't take this anymore I have to destroy Kakarot at any cost!" Dracon shouted as he fired a blast at bloody pond destroying it and turning it into bloody crater

"Impressive he's definitely your son Broly" Cell cackled

"Yes he definitely has my hatred towards Kakarot, one day he and I will see Kakarot's broken body underneath our feet" Broly replied with clenched fists his fist were white with anger as he kept having the same flashbacks of Goku killing him over and over

"KAKAROT!" Dracon shouts as his anger releases an aura that shakes the whole area of HFIL

Back on earth Goku had advanced to the final match against Vegeta

"Alright people we have a good line up here its Goku vs Vegeta in the final match of the world martial arts tournament!" Brad shouted the crowd cheer as Goku and Vegeta walk up to the stadium arena

"Well Kakarot this is it this is our battle, I won't be going easy on you" Vegeta said confidently as he got into his fighting stance

"It's been a while since we fought seriously huh?" Goku replied as he got into his stance

"Goku is so gonna win this" Cloud gloated

"In your dream Vegeta is gonna kick butt!" Baston replied

"IS NOT!" Cloud shouted

"IS TOO!" Baston shouted as he put his face right into Cloud's sparks begin to fly as they continue to glare at each other

Back in hell Dracon's anger begins to take effect as he tries to find a way out of HFIL

"I have to kill Kakarot!" Dracon shouts truly enraged

"Calm down Dracon we'll find a way to destroy him!" Broly shouts as he tries to calm his son down but this only infuriates him

"Kakarot…KaKarot… KAKAROT!" Dracon shouts his energy destroys the cliffs surrounding him

But something happened that Dracon wouldn't believe his anger had created an interdimensionl rift leading into earth

"What… what is this?" Dracon thought to himself as he out his finger in the portal

"It's a portal into earth son!" Broly cackled, "We can go and kill Kakarot!"

"Finally!" Dracon shouts as he jumps into the portal followed by his father

"Well what are we waiting for Christmas?" Cell shouted as he and the rest jumped the portal

"Oh no this is terrible Dracon has created an interdimensionl rift into earth and earth will be attacked by all the Villains that were sentenced to HFIL and the worst thing is as long as the rift stays when one dies they can just pass through the rift and carry on their assault" King Yemma yelled from the checking station

Back on earth Goku and Vegeta had already got started fighting just when they sensed familiar powers hit earth

"That's funny, I could have sworn I just sensed Dracon's energy" Goku shouted as he stopped the attack on Vegeta

"Ah good then I wasn't going crazy cause I sensed Broly's power as well" Vegeta replied in a sense of shock

In north city Dracon, Broly and the other villains land on the ground where people around them begin to panic

"I'll handle this!" Cell shouted as he used his perfect barrier and destroyed the city in one go

"Wait I just thought about something Frieza cackled

"What?" Dracon hissed

"Why don't we use the earth Dragonballs to wish for eternal life" Frieza replied

"Why bother I'm the strongest saiyan and warriors in this retched universe I can't be beat so I am immortal" Dracon replied as he created a shrine of evil from the ground, "We'll start the attack on earth at 0350 hours"

Back at the tournament arena Goku and Vegeta forfeit their match to talk to the other Z-warriors about the crises at hand

"So what could bee the problem Dracon is dead how could he have returned?" Krillen asked thinking Goku and Vegeta are playing a joke on him

"I can tell you that!" Shouted King Kai

"Huh is that King Kai, hey King Kai what's up?" Goku replied

"Not much but we can talk about that later Dracon has returned and he wants revenge" King Kai replied in shock

"Well that's not a problem we've taken him out once and we'll do it again Kai!" Vegeta shouted arrogantly

"That's not even half the trouble, he created an interdimensionl rift to earth and no matter how many times you kill him and his father they will return through the portal twice as strong as they were before!" King Kai replied bursting Vegeta's bubble

"WHAT!" Goku and Vegeta shout

**To be continued **


	2. Janemba's assault on earth

**Part 2 Janemba's assault on earth **

"So if Broly and Dracon can't die then the whole universe will be doomed!" Goten shouted in disbelief

"No it isn't Goten we have beaten peoples far worse than this we can overcome it!" Piccolo replied as he got back into his meditational position

At north city Janemba had been given an order to destroy all the humans in the area

"He, he, he, he Ah ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Janemba as he eradicated all the humans in the area but was stopped by a saiyan

"Janemba your reign ends here!" Shouted Baston as he turned Ssj2

Janemba just smirked and charged at Baston, Baston ducked the first attack and tried to counter with a kick, but Janemba blocked it and tried to hit Baston with his tail.

Baston evaded from the attack, pivoted his hand that was on the ground and got Janemba with a foot uppercut, Janemba recovered quickly and grabbed Baston's leg and tried to throw him away, but Baston spun his body around and kicked Janemba in the side of the neck making Janemba drop Baston

Baston then tried to fire a beam at Janemba, but Janemba used his ability of dimensional movement to teleport the blast behind Baston, Baston flew away from the blast with Janemba following, Baston then stopped and charged at Janemba scoring a direct hit hitting Janemba with an uppercut with a knee

Baston teleported behind Janemba and did a swing kick into Janemba's face, stunned Janemba couldn't move, but when Baston tried to clothesline Janemba with a beam, Janemba used his fast movement to avoid the attack and countered the attack with his own blast

Baston was sent a couple of meters but he recovered rather quickly Janemba just grinned and fired a super mouth beam, Baston didn't have enough time to counter as the blast hit him there was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared Baston was in bad shape his blue shirt was ripped in half

"Darn it he's a lot more stronger than he let's on" Baston muttered as he spat some blood from his mouth and powered up

Janemba picked up a normal stick and suddenly it turned into his interdimensional blade he grinned then took a swing at Baston

Baston ducked but the blades after strike cut a bit of his hair Janemba took another swing, Baston dodges it and the after strike leaves a huge crevasse in the ground

Baston tried to fire a beam at Janemba but Janemba cut it in half, Baston had to quickly duck as one half of the beam hits Janemba there is a big explosion as Baston tries to hide behind a building

Janemba smiles evilly and strikes his blade in an upward direction the after strike passes through the build and gashes Baston's left arm

Baston was defenceless as he nursed the open wound Janemba took this opportunity to fling some rapid slashes at Baston; Baston evades each one with Trouble eventually his power was too weak to fight back as Janemba knocks Baston into a building

Baston was knocked unconscious and was about to get killed Janemba grins then does a downward strike

Just then a blue beam hit Janemba and scattered into smaller beams so it destroyed the after strike Baston quickly regained consciousness to see who had done that

"Nobody hurts my Cousin and gets away with it!" Vegeta shouted landing just in front of Baston

"Vegeta?" Baston muttered

"Don't worry Baston he's all mine!" Vegeta shouted as he turned Ssj2 and charged at Janemba, Janemba just grins and blocks Vegeta's attack

"Just as planned now Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted

"Right KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted as he fired a super Kamehameha wave at Janemba, Janemba's body disintegrates in the explosion

"Good work Goku, Dracon and Broly may be able to pass through the barrier but the Kai's have put our strength together and put a seal over the rift so no one but those two can pass through" King Kai shouted

"That's great King Kai but we have a whole bunch of Villains to get through before that happens!" Goku replied

**To be continued **


	3. Baby attacks

**Part 3 Baby attacks **

Goku and Vegeta had just destroyed Janemba and helped Baston to Kami's lookout just as an explosion ball appeared in west city just near Capsule Corporation

"Wuah ha, ha, ha, ha!! If I can't use the human race to continue the race of tuffles, then I might as well eradicate all humans on this planet!!" Baby shouted as he fired a blast that seemed to head towards Capsule Corporation but then a person got in the way and deflected the blast

"I know your kind you think you can just walk in here and take this planet" Goten shouted as he powered up to super saiyan

"You're Goku's son Goten; this is perfect killing his son will be fun" Baby cackled as he morphed into Vegeta's form without raising his power (because he can't)

"Let's go!!" Goten shouts as he charges at Baby and gets him in the face with a left hook

Baby recovers and tries to counter with a left leg kick but Goten jumps over Baby and does a swing kick into baby's neck sending him through 10 buildings

Baby gets up slowly wipes the blood from his mouth and looks up at Goten who is preparing his best attack

"WHAT!!" Baby shouts

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Goten shouts as he quickly fires the Kamehameha wave at Baby

Baby quickly jumps out of the way as the beam hits the ground there is a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Baby had disappeared

"Not bad Baby I didn't think there would be time to escape" Goten cackled as he turned around to see Baby gasping for breath

"I don't get you boy how did you get so strong!?" Baby shouted

"Well after dad beat Dracorion Shenron a year ago I have been training everyday with my father and Vegeta so one day I could help out if anything happened" Goten replied as he powered up to his maximum which was super saiyan 2

"Curse you boy I will kill you SUPER GALICK GUN!!!!!" Baby shouts as he fires a super Galick gun yet Goten doesn't move, "Ah HA, ha, Haaa!!! What are you going to do now!?"

Goten just grins and deflects the blast like it was Childs play

"No I will kill you even if I have to blow up the earth REVENGE DEATH BALL!!!" Baby shouts as he fires his best attack towards the earth

Goten teleports underneath the ball and kicks it back to baby and charges his ultimate attack

"Super- Ka- Me- Ha- Me…. HA!!!!!!!" Goten shouts as he fires the super Kamehameha wave at the revenge death ball making it head towards baby a lot faster

"NO THIS…THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!" Baby shouts as he tries to hold back the blast, but it was too powerful for him to hold his body vaporised in the death ball as the super Kamehameha wave sent him to the sun

At north City Dracon was sitting in his throne when he saw the death ball being hurled away by the super Kamehameha wave

"Baby has failed us just like Janemba has!" Dracon thought to himself as he shut his eyes and carried on with his meditation

"Phew that was too easy I need to take a vacation" Goten said happily as he powered down to normal

"Hey what happened here?" Trunks asked as he flew up next to Goten

"Baby attacked the city but I stopped him" Goten replied as he patted Trunks hard on the shoulder

"Ouch careful Goten that's my wrestling arm" Trunks said in pain

The two half saiyans begin to laugh hysterically

But meanwhile in central city Trouble begin to brew

**To be continued **


	4. Super android 17's demise

**Part 4 Super Android 17's demise **

"Hey Trunks don't you think we should go to Master Roshi's island like dad said after we sorted out the problem here?" Goten asked pointing in the way of Master Roshi's island

"Oh yeah good idea but I wonder where father is?" Trunks replied as he followed Goten to Master Roshi's island

In central city Super Android 17 was using his Flash bomb to kill all the humans in the area just as a big bang attack hit him in the back sending him into the ground

"Didn't Dr Gero and Dr Myuu programme you to watch your back at all costs?" Vegeta cackled as his famous theme song played

"Vegeta!" Super Android 17 shouted as he got up and looked at Vegeta who had his arms crossed standing on top of a building

Super 17 charged at Vegeta and threw several punches at him, but Vegeta just dodge each one of them his arms still crossed

"Darn you Vegeta fight back!" Super 17 shouted as he continued his onslaught of punches

Vegeta did as he was told he kneed 17 in the gut, 17 bent down just above Vegeta's shoulder

"Ok then if you want me to" Vegeta replied arrogantly as he held his palms on 17's stomach and prepared two beams in his hands

"But you asked for it!" Vegeta whispered as he fired the beams

The beams went through 17, blood shot from his mouth as he was hurled into a building that collapsed on top of him

Vegeta looked down and grinned as the building exploded 17 was still alive

"DARN IT!" Super 17 shouted as he charged up his best attack, "SHOCKING DEATH BALL!"

Vegeta fired a normal beam that went inside 17's shocking death ball which caused it to explode in 17's face

When the smoke cleared 17 was in the guard position his body was smoking

"I don't get it Vegeta wasn't able to defend himself last time why is he so much trouble now!" 17 said to himself through gritted teeth

"Look I'm getting bored so I'm gonna end this right now!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up to super saiyan 4 and used his best rush move, "SPIRIT BREAKING CANNON!"

Vegeta charged at 17 and kneed him in the gut then sent him into the sky, Vegeta then teleported and kicked 17 in the gut again and knocked 17 to the ground, then when 17 hit the ground Vegeta kneed him in the gut, picked up his right leg and hurled him into a wall

"What's wrong 17 are your wires beginning to malfunction?" Vegeta asked arrogantly

"SHUT UP VEGETA I'LL KILL YOU!" 17 shouts as he charges at Vegeta and tries to kick him

Vegeta then drops down as 17's kick misses

"No it's your time to die FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as he fired a point blank range Final Shine attack at 17

"NOOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 17 shouts as his body disintegrates in the explosion

"Why is it that all the tough villains from the past are stronger the first time we encounter them?" Vegeta thought to himself as he powered down to normal and flew off

Meanwhile in east city Cooler commands his henchmen to attack the people of the city when someone kills them all in one go

"What's this?" Cooler thought to himself as the person landed in front of him

"Ah so you must be Cooler" Trunks said arrogantly

**To be continued **


	5. Trunks trash talks Cooler

**Part 5 Trunks trash talks Cooler**

"Ah so you must be Cooler, I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face" Trunks said arrogantly

"Oh we have a guest Sauza" Cooler cackled

"And now I'm going to destroy you" Trunks replied

"Oh we better run isn't that right Sauza!" Laughed Cooler, "you don't know what you're up against by!"

"I know exactly what I'm up against Cooler and let me tell you, I'm not worried" Trunks cackled arrogantly, "Make no mistake I'm going to finish you once and for all"

"Well you certainly an arrogant one, and maybe whatever hole you crawled out of you're pretty tough, but you're no match for me, really" Cooler retorted, "Fighting a little punk like you isn't worth my time!"

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet, You're Finished Cooler!!" Trunks shouted as he began to get on Cooler's nerves

"Enough idol talk" Cooler said calming himself down, "Foot soldier!!"

"Yes sir!"

"Vaporise this little rodent" Cooler ordered

"With pleasure!!"

"The rest of you spread out" Cooler demanded

Cooler's henchmen surround Trunks

"I think it's only fair that I tell you this, you guys don't stand a chance against me" Trunks replied as he did a super explosive wave into super saiyan 2 killing all the henchman surrounding him

Sparks began to shoot around Trunk's body as he walked towards Cooler

"Sauza get that no good runt!!" Cooler shouted

"Yes lurd Culer" Sauza replied in his French accent as he charged at Trunks

Trunks continued to walk all he did was throw one punch at Sauza and his body blew up

"S…Sauza!!" Cooler stuttered as Trunks walked out of the smoke and grinned

"I must admit that Sauza dude damaged me a little" Trunks cackled wiping the blood away from the cut on his face, "But know it's your turn to go where he went, back to HFIL!!" Trunks then charges at Cooler but teleports at the last second

"What where did he go?" Cooler shouted as he tried to locate Trunk's position

"What's the matter Cooler can't find me, well I'm closer than you think come on you can do it locate me and realise your defeat

Cooler tried as hard as he might to try and find Trunks but alas he couldn't find Trunk's power level

"OH FOR GOD SAKE I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!" Trunks shouts

Cooler turns around with shock he never thought about looking behind him because it was too obvious

"What's the matter Cooler afraid? You let this on yourself if you didn't do bad things, then you wouldn't meet your end here and now" Trunks replied as he got closer to Cooler

"Who are you?!" Cooler shouted

"I am Trunks son of Vegeta grandson of King Vegeta!" Trunks replied, "And also I am your destroyer!!"

Cooler fired his destructive wave at Trunks, there was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared Trunks stood tall without a scratch on his face

Cooler was speechless his body was numb with fear

"How can this be…? I am Cooler lord if the universe I can't let a little runt like this defeat me NEVER!!!!" Cooler shouts as he jumps to the sky to prepare his best attack the super nova

"Say goodbye to the planet!!" Cooler shouted as he fired the super nova at Trunks

Trunks didn't care he just grinned and batted the ball away like it was a piece of paper

"Now it's my turn!!" As Trunks moved his arms really fast to perform an attack, "BURNING ATTACK!!"

Cooler just barely evaded the attack unfortunately Cooler's right arm get torn off as the attack hit it before he could get fully away

"You retched little…!" Cooler shouted but was stopped when Trunks teleported in front of him

"DIE!!!" Trunks shouts as he punches Cooler in the gut causing Cooler's body to explode

"I don't get it why are my best warriors dying to the retched saiyans?" Dracon shouted as he broke the left side of his throne

"Don't worry son we still have Hirildegarn and Omega Shenron" Broly replied, "And if those two died we can kill them!!"

"I see where I get my brilliance from" Dracon cakled

"Me?" Broly asked evilly

"No my mother!!" Dracon cackled as the two saiyans laugh maniacally

**To be continued **


	6. Lord Slugs demise, Cloud's sudden defeat

**Part 6 Lord Slugs demise Cloud's sudden defeat**

Trunks had defeated Cooler and headed off towards Master Roshi's island, just as south city was attacked by a Namekian

"Ah it feels so good to be back now I can destroy the human race!" Lord Slug shouted as he fired a super mouth beam at the left part of the city

"Hey what the guy like Piccolo is destroying the city!" Cloud shouted as he turned super saiyan and flew over to Lord Slug

"Hmm another saiyan boy!" Lord Slug shouted

"Wait how do you know I'm a saiyan?" Cloud asked in surprise

"I meet your race in hell you monkeys all look alike!" Lord Slug replied

"Oh I see but not all saiyans are alike!" Cloud cackled as he powered up to super saiyan 3

"WHAT!" Lord Slug shouted in shock

"You see I'm a super saiyan 3 and my cousin Goku is a super saiyan 4" Cloud replied his voice muffled by the transformation

"Curses his power far exceeds mine I have to something drastic!" Lord Slug thought to himself as he fired a surprise Super mouth beam at Cloud

"Oh crap!" Cloud shouted as the beam hit him there was a huge explosion

"Ha, ha, ha, super saiyan 3 what a joke you saiyans may get more powerful after every battle but you're as thick as ever!" Lord Slug Shouted as he began to laugh maniacally

"Who are you calling thick?" Cloud cackled through the smoke

"WHAT… NO IT CAN'T BE!" Lord Slug shouted in disbelief, "THAT WAS A DIRECT HIT HOW CAN YOU STILL BE STANDING?"

"Well it's simple, just before you blast hit I countered it with my own so it didn't actually hit me it just looked like it" Cloud cackled

"You retched Saiyan monkey!" Lord Slug shouted in true anger as he powered up to his super namek form, "How can you beat me now boy I'm twice your size!"

"You know the saying the bigger they are, the harder they Fall!" Cloud shouted as he performed a combination attack, "FINAL FLASH KAMEHAMEHA!"

Cloud charged the blast like a Kamehameha wave but I had the intensity of a final flash

"NO...NO.., NOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lord Slug shouted as the blast blew hi to oblivion

Cloud landed on the ground and powered down to normal, but then something he didn't expect happened

Someone snuck up behind him and when Cloud turned around it was too late the person did one heavy kick to the face and Cloud was knocked unconscious

The person who knocked him out wore a blue jersey thing with brown necklace ropes streaming down his body he had turquoise skin and orange hair that was hid behind a grey bandana it was none other than Bojack

"Whoa something just happened to Cloud his power just faded, he must be in trouble!" Gohan shouted as he went super saiyan and flew to where Cloud's energy faded, "I don't know who did this to Cloud but why does his power feel so familiar? Well I better get there faster to find out"

**To be continued **


	7. Rematch between Bojack and Gohan

**Part 7 rematch between Bojack and Gohan **

Gohan arrives at the scene where Cloud's power faded he walks around the destroyed city trying to find any source of Cloud's energy, but then Gohan notices something a person unconscious on the ground it was Cloud his energy hanging on by a thread

"Cloud oh man who did this to you?" Gohan said to himself as he held Cloud's head trying to wake him, "Don't worry you'll be fine I'll take you to Korin's to get a sensu bean"

"Company good!!" said a familiar voice

"Huh?" Gohan said softly as footsteps are heard from a distance

"It's been so long, since I've snapped someone's neck!!"

The character walks out of the shadow and grins

"Bojack!!" Gohan said under his breath

"Well, well, well it looks like Goku has come out of hiding I have been expecting you" Bojack cakled

"Sorry to disappoint you Bojack but I'm not my father, but you should recognise me" Gohan replied as he stood up and grinned

"GOHAN!!!" Bojack shouted in shock

"That's right Bojack, now it's your turn to feel pain like you did to Cloud!!" Gohan shouted as he powered up to mystic super saiyan 2

"Darn it how can this boy have so much power!!" Bojack thought to himself as he powered up to his full power, his hair turned red, his skin turned lime green, and his power level got higher, "Good I did want to get my revenge on you and now I can!!"

Bojack charged at Gohan, Gohan just stood there sparks pulsating around his body, Bojack threw a punch and made contact, but Gohan didn't care the punch was like a flea bite to him, Gohan retaliated with a blow to the gut, and uppercut with his foot and sent Bojack flying with burst of energy

"Curse you boy!!" Bojack shouted as he fired some full power energy volleys at Gohan

Again Gohan stood tall each ball seemed to go right through him as they shot past into some buildings

Cloud slowly regains consciousness and sees Gohan standing tall with a grin on his face

"G…Goh… Gohan" Cloud muttered before he passed out again

Bojack was infuriated in the fact that Gohan was toying with him, he had, had enough he was going for the kill

"GALACTIC BUSTER!!! Bojack shouts as he charge two beams in his hands like Vegeta would for final flash

"Oh give it up Bojack when will you learn!!" Gohan shouted as he charged up a super Kamehameha wave

Bojack and Gohan fire their attacks and when the beams connect in the middle the two warriors charge at each other they too connect

Bojack's body is seen behind Gohan with a huge hole in the gut area, just then Bojack's body explodes Gohan had won the rematch

"Darn it every time I send my best warrior to destroy the Z- warriors they eventually kill them!!" Dracon shouts truly enraged

"Well son don't you think it's time for the secret weapon?" Broly asked

"Of course, Cell bring out the boy!!" Dracon orders

"Yes sire!" Cell replies as he brings out another saiyan only he had no pupils his hair was like Broly's and his anger was amazing as he had to be chained down

"Oh I hope the Z-warriors are ready for Evil Cloud, hmm, hmm, hmm, HA, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dracon cakled as he began to laugh maniacally

**To be continued **


	8. Evil Cloud can't be stopped

**Part 8 Evil Cloud can't be stopped **

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Evil Cloud as he began to thrash about trying to break free from the shackles that encased him

"Man what a hot head I've never seen him so angry before!" Cell said quaking a little

"That's because we pumped his body full of my essence and energy so his anger could destroy Kakarot and the others" Dracon replied

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Evil Cloud shouted as he began to power up his Body began to pulse with energy; sparks began to pulsate around his body as his energy began to destroy the shackles

Evil Cloud broke free from his shackles, he continued to power up his muscles growing bigger by the second, and then he flew off in search of Goku and the others

Back at south city

"Cloud, wake up eat" Gohan ordered as he put a sensu bean in Clouds mouth

Cloud began to chew on the sensu bean, he swallowed it and then he got up as if nothing happened

"Gohan, uh what happened?" Cloud asked rubbing his head in pain

"It was Bojack he knocked you out, but don't worry I took him out" Gohan replied as he suddenly sensed a huge power coming towards them except this power was nothing he had ever sensed before it was someone they had never met before

The person landed in front of Gohan, Cloud's eyes widened his body began to tremble with fear

"What's wrong Cloud? Do you know this guy?" Gohan asked as he got into his fighting stance

"Know… him he is my evil self" Cloud replied in shock

"You have an evil self!?" Gohan shouted in disbelief

"Yes it's true I didn't tell you this but when me and Baston were 11, Broly manipulated me into doing his dirty work, in which I did, but what Baston doesn't know is thanks to that evil side of me I killed his parents, and 4 years later I eventually got rid of my evil self but know he's back" Cloud replied as he started backing away in fear, "He'll kill us, he'll kill us all!!"

"Oh yeah we'll see about that!" Gohan replied as he charged at Evil Cloud, but E Cloud wasn't interested in games he was here to kill as he charged up a beam and fired it at Gohan

Gohan didn't have any time to react as the blast hit him and sent him into 3 buildings and once he hit the last building it collapsed on him

"GOHAN!!!" Cloud shouted as he ran to the piled up buildings, "He's… he's gone" Tears build up in his eyes as he turns around to see E Cloud laughing maniacally

"I have to go and warn the others otherwise this guy will kill them!!" Cloud thought to himself as he turned super saiyan and flew off

"So he wants to chase huh?" E Cloud said to himself as he chased off after him

"I'm quite confident in my speed I don't think he'll catch up to me!" Cloud shouted to himself as he looked back to see E Cloud following him

Cloud turned back to see where he was going but he was shocked to see E Cloud standing in front of him, Cloud was stunned he couldn't move it was if his whole body was paralyzed in fear

"Hee, you thought you could escape me!!" E Cloud cackled as he held out his palm in Cloud's face, grinned then fired a blast which sent Cloud hurling into five cliffs and once Cloud hit the ground his body was all blooded and bruised his hair flowed back into normal

"G…Goku" Cloud muttered before passing out

E Cloud began to laugh maniacally he had defeated two saiyans in one go and next stop Goku

**To be continued **


	9. Goku steps in

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I do own myself, Baston and Cloud and VFC owns herself and Akro **

**Part 9 Goku steps in**

"No it's terrible!" Piccolo shouted from the lookout

"What is it Piccolo?" Goku asked as he walked up to his Namekian friend

"Cloud's energy just faded again, and Gohan's is gone he's dead!" Piccolo replied

"WHAT!" Goku shouted in disbelief

"Gohan!" Goten said sadly as he fell to his knees and smashed the ground with his fists, his fists were now oozing with blood

"It's alright Goten we can wish him back with the Dragonballs" Goku replied as he helped Goten up

"But dad don't you think Dracon would have used the Dragonballs to wish for immortality" Goten replied in tears

"No Goten If he did the sky would get dark, and it's been reasonably good today" Goku replied cheerfully

"Yeah you're right dad" Goten replied sounding a little more cheerful

"Good now wait here I'm gonna make Evil Cloud pay!" Goku said confidently as he turned super saiyan

"I'm coming with you Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted

"And we will too" said some different voices

Goku turns around to see three saiyans one is a guy with brown hair with a red hair band he wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and he looked to be 19, the other was a girl who had brown hair in a pigtail way, her eyes were black and she wore a blue jersey and blue pants, and the last one looked like the other only she had brown eyes

"Who are you three?" Goku asked

"Well my name is Bit" Bit replied, "And these are Akro and Gabbeca"(Gabbeca is Vegeta female clone's character she chose the name which is cool)

"Hi" Gabbeca and Akro say in unison

"Hi there so are you saiyans?" Goku asked

"Yep all three and we're super saiyans too" Bit replied as he and the others went super saiyan

"Wow impressive so let's go!" Vegeta shouted

"Wait I can sense Cloud's energy it's fading but it's still clear enough to find!" Akro shouted as she flew off

"Well let's go before we lose her she's a fast flyer!" Bit replied as he and Gabbeca flew off

At the wasteland Cloud is crawling towards a cliff to hide himself from Evil Cloud who was still circling the perimeter

Just then Evil Cloud was knocked out of the sky by Bit

"B…Bit!" Cloud shouted

"Hey there Cloud long time no see!" Bit replied as he helped Cloud up

"Who did that?" Evil Cloud shouted as he looked around to his eyes coma upon Super saiyan 3 Goku

"Well, well, well what do we have here, Cloud had an evil form and he must have been the one who killed Gohan well I'm gonna make you PAY!" Goku shouted as he began to power up to use his best attack

"Ha you're weak I can stop whatever attack you throw at me!" Evil Cloud cackled

"DREAM ON DRAGON FIST!" Goku shouted as his body exploded and a golden Dragon emerged through the smoke little did Evil Cloud know that Goku was the dragon fist, Goku connected with E Cloud, E Cloud's feet began to drag across the ground

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Goku shouted as he put all his power into the dragon

The Dragon swallowed E Cloud then wrapped itself around him, and to finish it the Dragon went through E Cloud's gut, E Cloud's body exploded as the dragon disappeared

**To be continued **


	10. Android 13, 14 and 15 attack

**Part 10 Android 13, 14 and 15 attack **

"Phew it's over!" Goku sighed with relief as he powered down to normal and sat down next to Cloud

"I'm…I'm sorry Goku I couldn't stop my evil self from killing Gohan" Cloud said in tears, "I understand if you hate me for this!"

"Hate you Cloud no I would never be mad at you, I mean you tried to warn us about him before you were attacked and that was the right thing to do instead of going at him head on" Goku replied as he patted Cloud's back

"Thank you Goku" Cloud said softly as he dried his tears and try to get up but when he tried he just fell on his ass

"Whoa there Cloud you can't just get up like that here I'll take you home and get you fixed up, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks there's trouble in west city go and sort that out, and Bit, Akro and Gabbeca there's trouble in east city you go deal with that, I'll take Cloud home then when he's healed I'll join ya's" Goku ordered

"Right" all six of them reply as Goten, Trunks and Vegeta go west and Bit, Akro and Gebbeca go east while Goku carrying Cloud goes nor easterly

In west city as Goku predicted Android 13, 14 and 15 were destroying building after building trying to kill as many humans as possible

"Hold it right there metal head!" Goten shouts from a building top

"What the hell do you want little boy!" shouted the cowboy android, android 13

"I am here to send you to the scrap heap!" Goten replied as he transformed into a super saiyan 2, sparks began to pulsate from his body as the building underneath him crumbled to bits

"That's hilarious boy if you can take on three androids then you're a warrior but you're not are you?" Android 13 cakled

"How about two against three!" Vegeta shouted as he broke through a building

"Vegeta!" Android 13 shouted

"And me!" Trunks shouted

"Trunks!" Android 14 replied loudly

"Yeah and now we're gonna send you to the scrap heap one by one!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up to super saiyan and charged at android 13 while Trunks and Goten charged at the other two androids

Vegeta punched android 13 in the gut, blood shot from 13's mouth as Vegeta scored an uppercut sending android 13 into about 3 buildings

Goten charged at android 15, but the little android was to small to punch so Goten thought of something that happened in the day Goku and Vegeta will never forget, Goten then grinned evilly and kicked android 15 in the balls

"OUHHHH!" Android 15 shouted in pain as he fell to the floor and started to roll around in pain, "That's a cheap shot you punk!"

"Sorry you bucket of bolts but I had no choice you're just too small" Goten cakled

Trunks charged at the tall and buff android 14 and threw a punch, but Trunks underestimated Android 14's weight as Android 14 spare tackled him into a wall

"Fine you had your fun FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks shouted as he killed Android 14 with his Finish Buster

Back with Goten

Android 15 had been rolling around in pain for about ten minutes and Goten was growing impatient

"Oh please I have better things to do!" Goten shouted as he killed Android 15 with a normal blast

Vegeta was throwing rapid punches at Android 13 each one hitting it's mark, but once Vegeta saw Trunks and Goten fly up next to him he stopped

"Inferior craftsmanship I must say!" Trunks cakled

"14 and 15 have been destroyed?" Android 13 asked as he then grinned and started to laugh as Android 14 and 15's chips and bomb started to enter his body

"OH CRAP!" Vegeta shouted

"How sweet it is!" Android 13 laughed as he began to mutate into Super Android 13

"AH….HA, HA, Ha, HA, AH HA, HA, HA" Super Android 13 cackled, "HA, HA, HA I FEEL GREAT!"

"Goten, Trunks we have to kill him with our best attacks!" Vegeta shouted as he prepared his final flash attack

"Right!" Goten and Trunks replied as they prepared the Kamehameha wave

"NOW FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted

"OK KAMEHAMEHA!" Goten and Trunks shouted in unison

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA Child's play!" Super Android 13 shouted as he prepared to hold the blast back

But Super Android 13 underestimated the blast as it destroyed his hands following up by his arms, then his whole body exploded with the blast

**To be continued **


	11. prepare for the ginyu force is not here

**Part 11 prepare for the Ginyu force is no longer here!!**

"JIECE!!!" Shouted the short orange haired Jiece

"BURTER!!" Shouted the tall blue no haired Burter

"RECOOME!!!" Shouted the tall human like orange haired Recoome

"GULDO!!!" shouted the short green four eyed freak Guldo

"AND YOURS TRULY CAPTIAN GINYU!!!" the medium sized purpled horned member and captain of the team Captain Ginyu

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE……" All five of them shouted, "THE ALL POWERFUL GINYU FORCE!!!"

There is silence then all of a sudden clapping can be heard

"Oh Bravo guys that was good" said the person

"You really think so?" Asked Recoome

"Yeah I do well for a bunch of goofballs" The person replied sarcastically

"WHY YOU!!!" Recoome shouted before stopped by their leader

"So who are you anyway I don't recall any aliens on earth!" Captain Ginyu asked calmly

"I am Pikkon and I am here to put a stop to your antics" Pikkon replied as he pulled off his weighted clothing and threw it aside him

"That green freak he's all mine!!" Recoome shouted as he charged at Pikkon his anger clouding his judgement

Pikkon grinned and moved to one side and when Recoome flew past Pikkon swung a right hook and scored a direct hit in the gut

Recoome flew into the sky holding his gut in pain, Pikkon then teleported above Recoome and knocked him out of the sky

"That Punk!!" Burter shouted as he charged at Pikkon knowing his speed would catch Pikkon off guard

But Pikkon had already teleported behind Burter and sent him flying with a elbow drop

2 down and 3 to go Pikkon looked down at the getting frustrated Ginyu who was in so much anger his fists were as white as bone

"He's mine the little Wanka!!" Jiece shouted as he charged at Pikkon and fired a crusher ball at him

Pikkon deflected the blast and countered it with one of his own

"Ha you missed you little bugger!!" Jiece cakled as the blast suddenly turned around and headed towards Jiece

"Wha!? No way!!" Jiece shouted in shock as he flew away but the blast kept on following him, "I can't shake it!!"

"He's distracted anyone else want to try their hand against me?" Pikkon asked arrogantly

"TIME FREEZE!!" Guldo shouted as he held his breath and everything around him froze, "Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm I got him, huh where did he go!?"

"Looking for me!?" Pikkon asked from behind Guldo

Guldo turned around and couldn't believe his 4 eyes, Pikkon was unaffected by the time freeze technique

"Die!" Pikkon shouted as he blasted Guldo into three buildings

"Darn that little Wanka GET HIM CAPTAIN!!" Jiece who got hit by the blast and fell to the ground shouted

"RIGHT CHANGE NOW!!!" Captain Ginyu shouted as his body turned yellow and his energy started to enter the attack

"Perfect Goku told me about this attack and I know one way to destroy you before the attack!!" Pikkon shouted as he did some weird stances before executing an attack

"THUNDER FLASH A……….TACK!!!" Pikkon shouted as he fired his attack at the distracted Ginyu

"NO, NO, NO NOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ginyu screamed as his body disintegrated in the explosion

"NO THE CAPTIANS BEEN HIT!!!" Jiece shouted in disbelief

"Only one thing to do" Burter replied

"RUN!!!" All four of them shout as they quickly jump to their feet and run away like helpless chickens

"Hmph" Pikkon grunted as he fired a normal blast that killed the other four Ginyu force members

Meanwhile in the mountain region just outside ginger town the evil Majin Dabura was plotting his attack on the town until he was stopped by a familiar face

"Ah we meet again Dabura you caught me off guard with that spit attack but this time I know what I'm up against" Piccolo said confidently

"Hmm that's right you're the green one I turned into stone all those years back, so you want to go fine with me this will be your final burring ground for your funeral" Dabura replied

"I don't THINK SO!!!" Piccolo shouted as he began to power up

**To be continued**


	12. Turles vs Goku

**Part 12 Turles vs Goku**

Piccolo had started his fight with Dabura, and had brought Dabura to his knees with his newly trained powers but while that was happening, Turles Goku's second older brother Turles was attacking a mountain area just outside the 439 district.

"This is perfect I may have lost my hands in the survival games, but now I can kill people with no bounders" Turles cackled as he fired blasts at a small village but they were all cancelled out by more beams

"Hmm?" Turles hummed as he turned around to see his younger brother stand before him

"You just don't learn do you?" Goku shouted as he powered up to super saiyan

"Ah yes Kakarot that super saiyan ability let me join you" Turles cackled as he too powered up to super saiyan

"WHAT!?" Goku shouted in disbelief

"And don't forget my fruit" Turles replied as he took a bite of his fruit, his muscles increased and his power sky rocketed

"AH!!!" Goku yelled as Turles charged at Goku and scored a blow to the gut with his knee, blood shot from Goku's mouth as Turles did a reverse back kick sending Goku into the ground

Goku slowly stood up his clothes were ripped slightly and his face was slightly cut

"So you ready to give up?" Turles asked arrogantly

"NEVER!! SUPER- KAOKEN!!!!" Goku shouted as his whole body turned crimson red in a burst of pure red energy

"HAA!!" Goku shouted as he charged at Turles and punched him into a mountain

"Ka………….me…………..ha……………..me…………." Goku yelled as he was stopped by a head butt before he could use the Kamehameha wave

Goku plummeted to the floor as he got up he noticed Turles was charging at him in a purple aura attack (which Frieza used on Goku in Frieza saga so bare with me)

Goku charged up a normal beam and fired it at Turles, the beam connected with Turles's attack, but Turles's attack was stronger as he sent Goku flying across the ground with a right hook

Goku skidded across the ground his body just barely stopped before going over a magma pit Goku staid lying for a second then looked up and saw Turles about to kick him

Goku then jumped to his hands and did a back flip to dodge Turles's kick then Goku tried to kick Turles but Turles teleported behind Goku and fired about a hundred blasts into Goku's back

"GWAHHHHHHH!!!" Goku shouted as he sent through 10 mountains before he stopped just outside a river after skidding about a kilometre across the ground

"Grrr "cough, cough" Goku spluttered as he got up and Spat blood from his mouth his blue and orange shirt were gone and his body was scratched up badly

"Well Kakarot it seems you're no match for me so I'll end this now!" Turles cakled as he raised his palm ready to kill Goku

"I'm sorry" Goku mumbled with his head down

"Sorry, you're sorry for not joining me when you had the chance?" Turles asked

"No I'm sorry it had to come to this" Goku cackled as he began to power up to super saiyan 2

"What there's more than one level of super saiyan!!?" Turles shouted in disbelief

"Yeah of course and now you're finished!" Goku shouted as he punched Turles in the gut shattering the middle of Turles's armour, Goku then kicked Turles into the sky and then hit him with a left hook

Turles was heading towards a mountain but then he recovered just as Goku teleported behind him

Turles swung around as Goku did about 12 rapid punches before kneeing Turles in the back and sent him to the ground with a double hand drop

"Ka……………..me………………….ha…………….me………………………………….." Goku yelled as he prepared the Kamehameha wave

"No, no wait Kakarot!!" Turles shouted as he slowly got up

"YOU DELIEGHT IN KILLING PEOPLE AND MAKE THEM RUN IN COVER YOU DESREVE NO MERCY!!!" Goku shouted

"KAKAROT!!!!" Turles shouted as he fired a kill driver at Goku

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted as he fired the Kamehameha wave which easily penetrated Turles's kill driver

"Grrr AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Turles shouted as his body was destroyed in the explosion

"Ha………..ha……….ha" Goku panted as he powered down to normal, "Phew when will he ever learn

**  
To be continued **


	13. Future Trunks is back

**Part 13 Future Trunks is back**

"Whoa what happened here?" Future Trunks thought to himself as he landed on a mountain top on the outskirts of north city, "This city is gone who could have done such a horrible thing?

Trunks scoped the area for any survivors and then he noticed a hand amongst rubble, Trunks flew to the rubble and threw it aside him, once he removed the rubble his eyes filled with tears as he saw a horrible sight

"G….Go…Gohan?" Trunks said in tears as he saw Gohan's dead body all battered and bruised, "Gohan, Gohan Wake up Please!!!"

Trunks started to shake Gohan's body, but nothing happened, "Gohan…."

Trunks then laid Gohan's body down and stood up his fist were white as bone

"I will avenge you Gohan!!" Trunks shouted as he flew off towards Goku's house

At Goku's house Goku was getting his wounds taken care of by Chi- chi as there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it Goku" Chi- chi said as she opened the door, "Oh hello Trunks what are you doing here and why does it look like you've been crying?"

"Hey Chi- chi can I speak to Goku?" Trunks asked softly

"Oh of course he's in the next room" Chi- chi replied as she let Trunks in

"Oh hey Trunks how's it going in your time?" Goku asked cheerfully

"Oh it's ok Goku, but this time obviously isn't" Trunks replied angrily

"Hmm why is that?" Goku asked as he got up

"I…... I saw Gohan's dead body" Trunks replied in tears

"I see yeah things have been going quite bad lately Trunks it seems Dracon has found a way to earth and every time we kill him he comes back stronger" Goku replied sounding more serious

"Darn it why didn't I come earlier!? I could have prevented this from happening!!" Trunks shouted

"Hey, hey, hey it's not your fault this happened things like this happen we can just wish him back along with the others with the Dragonballs" Goku replied

"Of course!! Why didn't I think of that!?" Trunks yelled sounding happier

"There now let's eat I'm starving!!" Goku said hungrily

"Ha, ha right!" Trunks replied cheerfully

1 hour later the door bell rung, Goku answered the door it was Vegeta

"Hey Vegeta how's the fighting going?" Goku asked

"It's alright I have defeated two androids and you?" Vegeta replied

"So far only two evil saiyans" Goku said cheerfully as he let Vegeta in and made him a coffee

"Hey father!" Future Trunks called from the living room

"Ah Trunks!?" Vegeta said loudly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the Future?"

"Yeah but I decided to come back here for a while, and by what you just said we have quite a predicament in our hands" Trunks replied

"Oh yeah of course" Vegeta replied as he walked into the kitchen

Just then there's another knock on the door Chi-chi answers it

"Ah hello is this Goku's house?" Asked the boy

"Yes it is, and who are you?" Chi- chi asked

"Oh where are my manners my name is Bit me and Goku met at the lookout" Bit replied

"Oh ok come in he's in the kitchen with Vegeta" Chi- chi said as she let Bit in

"Thanks hey your nice" Bit said blushing as he went inside

In the kitchen Goku had given Vegeta coffee and sat down just as Bit came in

"Hey Bit how did the trouble in west city go?" Goku asked

"Pretty good it was King Cold and Frieza but we disposed with them" Bit replied as he sat down

"That's good uh… where's Akro and Gabbeca?" Goku asked as he moved his head around searching for the other two

"Oh those two went to Bulma's to see how she was doing, Gabbeca claims she seen her somewhere, funny I mean we have only been to namek and of course Vegeta" Bit replied

"Ah Bit Bulma went to namek as well" Vegeta said softly

"Oh really never mind then" Bit replied blushing heavily

**To be continued**


	14. Dracon sends Broly

**Part 14 Dracon sends Broly**

"Hmm this is just getting too embarrassing to bear!!" Dracon shouted as he paced around his throne thinking of another person to do his dirty work

"Son I think it's best that I go and kill Kakarot" Broly replied calmly as he went super saiyan

"Hmm good I have always wanted to know how you fight, so I'll go with you" Dracon cackled as he turned super saiyan and flew off

At Goku's Future Trunks and Vegeta were ready to head back to Capsule Corporation when they sensed Broly and Dracon's energy

"Whoa that's Broly's energy I sensed, but… but I don't know who the other one is" Trunks said in shock

"It's Dracon he is Broly's son and he is 1,000 times stronger than Broly" Vegeta replied

"1,000 time stronger!!!" Trunks shouted in disbelief just as Broly and Dracon landed in front of them

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kakarot, Vegeta and the boy" Dracon cackled as he stepped back and allowed Broly past

"Now I will do what everyone else can't destroy you!!" Broly shouted as he powered up to his legendary super saiyan form

"Fine have it your way, ready Kakarot?" Vegeta asked confidently

"Of course Vegeta" Goku replied as they prepared to power up

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Goku and Vegeta shout as they begin to power up they're power levels sky rocket and the ground underneath them crumbles

Broly and Dracon just stand there grinning as these two continued to power up

Goku and Vegeta then turn super saiyan whilst powering up the ground continues to crumble as the crater gets bigger and wider

Dracon continues to grin while Broly starts to show signs of surprisement

Goku and Vegeta then go super saiyan two as they're aura's start shooting bolts of electricity as the sky begins to cloud over and create huge storm clouds

Broly is now starting to freak out at their tremendous power but Dracon continues to stand there and grin

"Wow that's amazing!" Trunks exclaims as he has to hold his hands over his eyes to shield them from the bright light Goku and Vegeta are emitting

Goku and Vegeta then go super saiyan 3 the crater is now enormous as their body's pulsate in lightning as rocks begin to shoot from the ground and break under the energy

Broly is now backing away the power has exceeded his maximum at this level and now Dracon is starting to show signs of surprisement

Goku and Vegeta finally go super saiyan 4 their power has reached their maximum as they release the energy in a super explosive wave the explosion can be seen from the outer atmosphere of earth when the smoke cleared Goku and Vegeta walk out the crater their aura's pulsating with sparks as they grin at their opponents

"What's the matter Broly you look as if you've seen a ghost" Goku cakled as he looked at Broly's shocked look on his face

"Hmm not bad Kakarot and Vegeta your power is amazing but can you muster the strength to beat us?" Dracon cakled as he went super saiyan two

"Ah that's unreal!! He's a t super saiyan 2 and his power matches ours!!" Goku shouted in disbelief

"So father are you going to destroy them?" Dracon cackled as he pushed Broly towards Goku and Vegeta

"Y….yes of course!!" Broly shouted as he went super saiyan 3

**To be continued **


	15. Broly's demise Dracon's anger

**Part 15: Broly's demise Dracon's uncontrollable rage**

Goku and Vegeta were both at super saiyan four their bodies glowing in their super saiyan yellow aura's their bodies also pulsating in blue sparks as they got closer to Broly, Broly backed away

"Well Vegeta what'd ya say we end this now while he's backing away?" Goku asked arrogantly

"With pleasure!!" Vegeta shouted as he and Goku prepared an attack

"Ka………….me…………..ha…………………….." Goku yelled

"Final………………………Shine……………" Vegeta yelled

"YOU FOOL ATTACK THEM!!?" Dracon shouted as he watched his wimpy father back away

Broly couldn't speak he was paralyzed in fear

"NOW!!" Goku shouted as he suddenly teleported behind Broly

"DIE BROLY KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"

"FATHER!!!" Dracon shouted his anger getting worse by the second

"KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!" Broly shouted as he died in the explosion

"Too easy" Goku cackled

"Yeah far too easy!" Vegeta smirked as he turned to Dracon who had his head down, "What's the matter Dracon you look like you're gonna cry!!"

"Shut up!!" Dracon muttered under his breath, "You….you…..you RETCHED PIECE OF TRASH I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!!!!" Dracon shouted his voice changing at that time

Just then a horrible red aura blew over Dracon as his pupils turned red with pure anger

"YOU WILL DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Dracon shouted as his body began to mutate in a very strange way

"What's this?" Vegeta asked himself

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dracon screamed his power shooting off his previous forms

"That's…..that's terrible what's going on!?" Goku shouted in shock his body now trembling with fear

"I WILL ERRADICATE YOU ALL!!!" Dracon shouted as his aura grew in size destroying the mountains that surrounded the area sparks began to pulsate around his body is muscles increased and his eyes turned crimson as his hair shot out like Future Trunk's when long

"What a monstrous power IT'S TERRIBLE I CAN'T EVEN APPROACH IT!!" Goku shouted in true fear

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dracon yelled as his aura grew even bigger the sparks now were destroying tree's and huge boulders, Dracon's muscles were continuing to increase as his transformation was complete

"Ha……….ha………..ha…………..ha…." Dracon panted as Goku and Vegeta slowly got up and backed away

"This is bad even with us working together it won't make any difference!" Goku shouted in shock

"Wait a second I know where this is going!!" Vegeta shouted

"Vegeta we have no choice we have to do fusion"

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm AH HA, HA, HA, HA," Dracon cackled in a whole new voice, "like that's gonna do any good against me, remember last time I made you look like little kids!!"

"He's right Kakarot!! Even if we do fusion he will still pick us apart!!" Vegeta shouted agreeing with Dracon

"If we do we can at least we can say we tried!!" Goku shouted

Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes he knew Goku was scarred but never this scarred, then it hit him, Goku for once in his lifetime was fearing for his life

"Sigh, alright Kakarot I'll do it but will we stand a chance against him?" Vegeta sighed

"I'm….I'm not sure" Goku replied

**To be continued **


	16. Fusion is not an option

**Part 16 Fusion is not an option **

Dracon had finished his mutation and was shooting daggers at Goku and Vegeta who were both in the fighting stance waiting for the right moment to perform the fusion technique.

"He, he, he, he HA, HA, HA, HA, HAA oh this is perfect!!" Dracon cackled as he got into his fighting stance, "I can kill two saiyans either at once or right now!!"

"Grrr" Vegeta and Goku growled as they slowly back off their chance of winning went down the drain

Just then Dracon teleported there was a small cloud of dust and Dracon was gone, Goku and Vegeta searched for his energy but to no avail, just then Vegeta bent down as if he was punched in the gut, Blood shot from Vegeta's mouth as he held his hands over his stomach in pain

"Gah!! How did he do that!?" Vegeta grunted as he tried to get up, but he then fell over he couldn't move that well, "What why am I like this!?" Vegeta then looked at his stomach and noticed a horrible sight

His stomach was bleeding heavily the blow had torn through his skin and now was oozing out with blood

"Vegeta!!" Goku shouted as he ran towards Vegeta but then all of a sudden flew into a wall

"GWAHHH!!" Goku screamed as he went through the wall and landed just beside a small creek

"Kakarot!!?" Vegeta shouted as he got up slowly and limped towards his saiyan comrade

"Gah!! He's moving so fast it's as if he's invisible!" Goku shouted as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth

Just then Vegeta was kicked into some mountains, Vegeta recovered just as Dracon reappeared and face grabbed him into the mountain

"Oh man this is so fun!!" Dracon cackled as he pushed Vegeta's face further into the mountain

Suddenly Goku came in and punched Dracon into the ground

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm not bad Kakarot I must admit that one damaged me a little" Dracon smirked as he teleported in front of Goku and sent him flying with a reverse swing kick

Goku skidded 1km across the ground before hitting the base of a cliff Goku reverted back to his normal form, the battle being too intense to stay in Ssj4

"Grrr…. Darn it he's just too damn powerful!!" Goku muttered as he got up and went super saiyan, "We have to beat him with fusion it's the only way, it's just that Vegeta is too proud to accept that!!"

All of a sudden a huge blast hit Dracon, Dracon was sent to the ground Goku looked up to see a familiar face

"Cloustan!!" Goku shouted in joy

"Hey Goku what's happening?" Cloustan shouted landing in front of Goku

"See for yourself" Goku replied

"I can see Goku now if you don't mind I think I'm going to kill him!" Cloustan cackled as he powered up to super saiyan 3 and flew towards Dracon

"Hmm another warrior has come to challenge me" Dracon thought to himself, "Maybe I'll finally have a real challenge"

Cloustan landed 1km away from Dracon and slowly made his way forward

"Dracon leave Vegeta alone and face me!!" Cloustan shouted

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm don't you think this is where he belongs with his face… in the mud hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm" Dracon cackled as he too made his towards Cloustan

"Yeah well pretty soon you'll be face first in the mud" Cloustan replied arrogantly

"You warriors are just like cockroaches, squash one and another one rises up and takes his place" Dracon replied

Dracon and Cloustan meet each other in the middle of the arena and did the old fashioned stare off Dracon being slightly taller looked down and the fused warrior Cloustan, while Cloustan looked up at the all powerful super saiyan

**To be continued **


	17. Cloustan vs Dracon

**Part 17 Cloustan vs Dracon**

Cloustan and Dracon were staring each other down as the music devil man by Rob Zombie played, both saiyan warriors glared at each other with a grin on their faces

"Do you think Cloustan will win Kakarot?" Vegeta asked slowly getting up his blow to the stomach still bleeding

"I'm not sure, but I definitely know that Cloustan's power has increased substantially" Goku replied

Then Dracon threw a punch at Cloustan, Cloustan blocked it and tried to throw a kick at him

Dracon blocked it with ease, and now both warriors were trapped by their own attacks, but then they teleported

"Huh!? Where did they go!?" Vegeta shouted looking into the sky searching for Cloustan and Dracon

Just then the mountain behind them exploded and Dracon was hurling towards the ground, Cloustan then did a double hand drop and sent Dracon to the ground

"Alright!!" Goku shouted happily

"Hmm" Vegeta hummed to himself, "Dracon must be toying with him!"

"What!?" Goku shouted in disbelief, "But how!?"

"Remember when I faced Perfect Cell? He was toying with me the whole time!!" Vegeta replied

"Of course he was toying with me when we were fighting in the Cell games as well" Goku replied in clenched fists

Dracon got up slowly as if he was in pain, he then wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned, "At last an opponent that will truly test my power!!" Draco0n shouted

"What!" Goku and Vegeta shouted in unison, "He isn't toying with him!!" Goku shouted in disbelief

"Great I haven't faced an opponent quite like you either Dracon!" Cloustan replied whilst charging an attack

"Huh!?" Dracon shouted

"Gotcha Final Shine Kamehameha!!!" Cloustan shouted

Cloustan charged the attack like a final shine but had the intensity of the Kamehameha wave

Dracon teleported at the last minute, the blast hit the ground and created a huge explosion Goku and Vegeta had to duck down due to the intense power the explosion was bringing off

Cloustan stood still for a moment he had his eyes shut, he was trying to find Dracon's power, and then Cloustan did a reverse elbow strike which made contact to Dracon's nose

Dracon was stunned by the attack, and then Cloustan reverse kicked him into a mountain

"That's amazing he copies Gogeta's every movements!" Goku exclaimed, "But when his fusion time runs out we're done!"

**To be continued**


	18. nothing is working

**Part 18 nothing is working**

Cloustan and Dracon continued their amazing fight but blow after blow Cloustan and Dracon's power were beginning to drop but whose was dropping faster? Goku and Vegeta didn't know they were too busy trying to keep up with their movements

Cloustan threw a swing kick which connected to Dracon's face, Dracon then retaliated with a back flip uppercut, then Dracon and Cloustan began to exchange punch after punch their energy sending shockwaves as they did this

"Amazing their power I amazing, even if it's dropping!" Goku exclaimed as he powered down to normal, from super saiyan

"Yeah but in the end Cloustan's fusion will be the end of him" Vegeta replied as he held his bleeding stomach with his right hand

Cloustan then punched Dracon in the face which seemed to effect Dracon quite a bit as he took a while to retaliate, and when he did he fired a beam right in Cloustan's face this sent Cloustan flying into a cliff which collapsed on him

"Cloustan!!" Goku shouted as he watches his cousins get crushed under rubble

"Father!!" Goten shouted as he landed next to his injured father and powered up to super saiyan 2

"Goten!?" Goku asked loudly as he got up and held his right arm which was bleeding

"This is getting very boring now I will return in a week and I want you all to have increased your power when I return" Dracon shouted, but the he smirked, "But before I go I have something for you all" Dracon then powered up a gigantic buster and threw it in the middle if the area, there was a huge explosion as Dracon flew off

When the smoke cleared everyone was on the ground fairing for their lives, but then Goku woke up and slowly dragged himself towards Goten who was unconscious

Goku panted heavily as he reached towards his belt and pulled out a small brown bag and shook it, then one sensu bean fell out Goku was surprised

"What...only one?" Goku asked himself as he grabbed the bean and continued dragging himself towards Goten, "If one's gonna save us then it should be the smartest"

Goku then put the bean in Goten's move and forced it into his throat, "Goten eat this live, you have to live" Goku muttered as his pupils disappeared and passed out

"……….. Uh what happened?" Goten asked himself as he got up and saw his unconscious father and his empty bag of sensu beans, "Dad!! You gave me the last sensu bean, Dad…Dad… Wake up!!" Goten started to shake Goku, he knew he wasn't dead but Goku wasn't responding, "Oh man how am I supposed to get these four home?"

"Goten!!" Trunks shouted as he landed and ran to his unconscious father, "What happened here?"

"Dracon attacked that's what now help me get these guys home!!" Goten replied as he grabbed Goku and Cloud and flew towards his house

"Right!" Trunks replied as he grabbed Vegeta and Baston and followed Goten

**To be continued **


	19. The Ultimate Rematch

(It's been a while since I wrote another chapter to this story, but I've been real busy on my latest hit site called Naruto Inchikagi. It's a site where those who want to make a character and write about their characters progression can do so. Join up; it's real fun, now onto the chapter)

Chapter 19: The Ultimate Rematch: Gogeta and Cloustan vs Dracon part 1 

One week had passed since Dracon's last attack. Goku and Vegeta had been training hard for their rematch, with the all-powerful Super Saiyan. Even Cloud and Baston were training their hardest, in case the fused Super Saiyan Gogeta needed help. "This time we'll make a difference against him," Goku said calmly, as his saiyan comrade and friend nodded in response.

"Do you think we can beat him Goku?" Cloud asked, as he powered down to his original form. "To be honest I don't know. But, if we put our minds to it, I'm sure we can beat him," the saviour of the earth replied, as he too powered down to normal. "Kakarot… he's so calm about this… what is his motivation?" Vegeta thought to himself, as he looked at the calm smile on Goku's face.

The four-saiyan warriors then headed towards the battle arena, where they would go into battle with the galaxy's strongest saiyan warrior, Dracon. With the all-powerful super saiyan, he was busy in a deep meditation, awaiting the saiyans arrivals. With thoughts of his father's death plaguing his mind, the Super saiyan opened his eyes and let out a huge roar of energy, as the saiyans arrived to block off the shockwave he emitted.

"Dracon!" Vegeta shouted, as the Super saiyan looked up at the saiyan prince. "Vegeta, Kakarot and the other two… glad you could make it," Dracon sniggered, as his eyes turned blood red. "He's calm about this too," Baston thought to himself, as he looked at his saiyan friend Cloud; who nodded to him. "Let's do this guys!" Goku shouted, as they got into position. "Fu-Sion-Ha!" they shouted, as they performed the Fusion dance and became Gogeta and Cloustan.

Dracon smirked, as he teleported in front of Cloustan and cracked him in the face. Blood sprayed from Cloustan's mouth, as Gogeta cracked Dracon in the gut. Dracon laughed, as he grabbed Gogeta's face and hurled him towards the ground. Cloustan took this chance to drop kick the Super saiyan in the back of the neck, making Dracon release Gogeta, and hold his neck in pain.

Gogeta took this time to kick Dracon in the face, sending Dracon hurdling into a wall. "Now!" Gogeta shouted, as he and Cloustan fired a barrage of beams at the wall, creating a huge dust explosion. "Did we get him?" Cloustan asked angrily, as Gogeta stared on to the smoking wall. "Not sure," Gogeta replied, as Dracon sped out of the smoke and smashed Gogeta in the gut. "Gogeta!" Cloustan shouted, as Dracon blasted the fused warrior into a nearby wall.

"Cloustan!" Gogeta shouted, as he cracked Dracon in the face. Dracon took the attack and smirked evilly. "Now is that all you've got?" Dracon sniggered, as he double hand dropped Gogeta into the ground, creating a huge dust cloud. Dracon laughed evilly, as he fired a gigantic meteor at the ground, and caused a huge explosion of energy.

"He's too strong like this," Cloustan snarled, as he spat some blood out his mouth. "Fine then, let's turn it up a notch," he said again, as he powered up. His blue aura turned a golden colour, as did his eyebrows and hair. His eyes turned emerald green and with an outburst of energy, had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"This will be most fun," Dracon sniggered, as he teleported in front of Cloustan. "Not on your life," Cloustan snarled, as he teleported as well. There were huge shockwaves, as the two super saiyans went into high-speed battle. "Give it up boy, you do not stand a chance against me, you're just a waste of saiyan blood!" Dracon sniggered, as Cloustan took this time to crack Dracon into the ground." Stop Bragging and let's end this!" Cloustan shouted, as he charged up the deadly Kamehameha wave. Dracon growled, as he charged up his super saiyan aura and charged at Cloustan.

**To be Continued **


	20. The Ultimate Rematch 2: Goku's Demise

Chapter 20 The Ultimate Rematch: Gogeta and Cloustan vs Dracon Part Two 

The battle with Dracon and Cloustan was heating up, as the Super Saiyan was charging a Kamehameha wave, while the all-powerful super saiyan was charging into it. "HA!!" shouted Cloustan, as he fired the powerful beam at Dracon. The Super saiyan smirked, as he deflected the beam, with little to no effort at all. Cloustan looked down in shock, as Dracon cracked Cloustan in the nose, sending Cloustan hurdling into a wall.

"He's too powerful, there must be something we can do," Gogeta thought to himself, as he remembered the portal from other world. "If we continue to kill him, he'll just enter the portal again and get even stronger from it," he thought to himself, as he slowly stood up and readied himself for an attack. "Time to heat things up, Super Saiyan Four!" he shouted, as he started to power up and in no time at all, Super Gogeta stood forth with his crimson red hair and dark maroon coloured fur.

"Now we'll see if we can deal some damage," Gogeta thought to himself, as he started to initiate his deadliest attack. "Big Bang, Kamehameha X100!" he shouted, as he fired the powerful beam at the distracted Dracon. There was a huge explosion, as Gogeta started to catch his breath back. "I think I got him that time," Gogeta sniggered to himself, as Dracon emerged from the smoke, with only a few scratches on him. "Ah geez," Gogeta groaned to himself, as Dracon punched Gogeta so hard in the gut, it dissolved the fusion technique.

"This is not good," Goku shouted, as he got up from the ground. "This would have never happened if you hadn't been so stupid and finished him off right after we fused!" Vegeta shouted angrily, as Goku half laughed. "Hey, take it easy. It's half your fault you know," Goku retorted, as Dracon laughed. "You fools, even with the fusion technique, you did not stand a chance against me. You're only weapon was useless," he sniggered, as he rose into the sky and charged up a huge energy ball in his hand.

"Whoa, What is that?" Vegeta shouted in disbelief, as Cloud and Baston stared on in anger. "Cloud and Baston's fusion has ended too. This is not good, we cannot stop that," Goku thought to himself, as he looked at the other three and smiled heroically. "Kakarot no. Don't you dare!" Vegeta shouted, as Goku kept his heroic smile. "I'm sorry Vegeta, this is the only way to stop the attack and save the planet from certain doom. Once this happens, Dracon's energy will have been split in half, then you will be able to deal the finishing blow," Goku replied, as he waved his friends goodbye and used Instant Transmission, to teleport into a higher area, out of Dracon's sight.

"Tell my wife, I love her, and tell my kids I had to do this," Goku said to Vegeta telepathically, as Vegeta clenched his fists in anger and shut his eyes. "NOW DIE SAIYANS!" Dracon shouted, as he hurled the huge energy ball at the saiyans below. But before the ball could get six meters down, it connected with something and caused it to explode. Goku turned his head and smiled, as a single teardrop fell from his face. Goku then disappeared in a huge ball of green light, as the entire sky erupted in a huge explosion. "GOKU!" Cloud shouted in sorrow. "GOKU!" Baston shouted also. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted, as they shielded themselves from the explosion.

The smoke had cleared, and Dracon was disappointed to see that Vegeta, Cloud and Baston were still alive. "So that heroic fool Kakarot risked his life to spare the others, how pathetic," Dracon sniggered gasping for breath. Vegeta was truly pissed off now. "Kakarot was mine… I was suppose to defeat him… and you… YOU went and destroyed him… now you have PISSED ME OFF!" Vegeta shouted, as he charged at Dracon in rage. Dracon smirked, as he tried to punch Vegeta in the face.

The saiyan prince dodged the attack, and kicked Dracon in the face. "THIS IS FOR GOKU!" Baston shouted, as he charged at Dracon and kneed him in the gut. "AND FOR ALL HE'S DONE!" Cloud shouted as well, as he double hand dropped Dracon to the floor. "NOW KA-ME-HA-ME!" Cloud and Baston shouted, as they created a double blast Kamehameha wave. "HA!" the two shouted, as they fired the beam at Dracon, creating a huge explosion. "Now take this, my new finishing move!" Vegeta shouted, as he gathered some green energy in his hand. "FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"

The attack hit the explosion formed by Cloud and Baston and formed a huge orb of energy, as the explosion could be seen from Planet Namek. The dust was rather thick, as the three saiyans tried to catch their breath back. "We did it!" Cloud shouted in excitement, as Baston and Vegeta looked down in a serious state. "What's up? We won" Cloud replied, as Baston stuck his arm out. "No, I can still sense his energy… he's very much alive," Baston replied, as a small green orb flew out of the smoke. "He used a shield to stop Vegeta's attack. But, our attacks still made it's mark," he said again, as Dracon's eyes had turned a full blood red.

"That's it… you're dead!" Dracon shouted, as he charged at the three remaining saiyans.

**To be continued. **


End file.
